


#ShipWar

by haxelavantasy (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/haxelavantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every chapter is about how a certain ship meets, or discovers they have feelings for each other. You guys send in prompts for me to write a certain ship in. What order the ships will be written in will be posted soon.</p>
<p>Starting #ShipWar, with Raywood!</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/><em>Oh fuck, thought Ray, Am I really being that obvious? Jesus Christ, I didn’t think they’d notice! God I must’ve looked like a fucking idiot, just staring at my monitor the entire day!...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	#ShipWar

Ray was nervous. There was this guy he didn’t know in the AH office. It was probably the IT guy since he was messing around with the wires. Everybody was still at lunch and it looked like they weren’t coming back soon. Ray mentally cursed himself for not leaving with the guys just so he could avoid social interaction, but here he was, in a soon to be social interaction. Ray started thinking about lightening up the mood with some sort of joke, like complimenting him on that ass, or something of the sort.

 

While Ray was thinking about what to say, rather intensely as he started to make a face, the IT guy finished up with what he was doing. He stood up and looked had just noticed Ray in the room. Ray was just standing there like a sitting – no _standing_ duck. He could obviously tell that he was heavily contemplating something, just like he could see it was slowly making his face turn redder and redder by the second. He decided to ask Ray what was wrong.

 

Ray finally realized that the stranger had noticed him when he was literally standing right in front of him. Ray jerked backwards and his face flushed crimson at the unexpected intimacy. Ray then tried to pass it off as a joke to keep some of his dignity, but that plan failed when only incomprehensible words came out.

 

The man chuckled. Ray thought that probably gave back some of his dignity.

 

“My name’s Ryan.” He then struck out his hand for Ray to shake. The shook hands and Ryan proceeded towards the door. “Hopefully I’ll be seeing you around more often _Ray_.” Ryan winked and walked out of sight.

 

When Ray had hoped that his cheeks were turning back to their normal color, all that hope went out the window with that fucking wink.

 

**OoOoO**

 

“Ray you coming?” asked Michael as he grabbed his bag and shut down the computer. It was nearing 6pm and Michael was his ride home, since Ray himself couldn’t drive. Ray checked his watch and was shocked at the time. He had barely anything and had just thought of Ryan and that wink.

 

“Ray. Ray, you listening?” questioned Michael again, tapping Ray’s shoulder.

 

Ray looked up to see Michal waiting for his answer. “Sure man, just let me finish this up.” Michael raised his eyebrow cause he knew Ray had been to distracted to do any work. He decided he would confront him about it on the drive home. Ray logged out of the computer, put away his headphones, and got his stuff ready to leave.

 

As he and Michael walked towards Michael’s car, Ray’s mind began to stray towards Ryan as it had done several times before. Michael noticed that Ray had stopped concentrating with that strange, out of focus look in his eyes that he’d seen whenever he glanced towards him when he’d suddenly be unusually quiet while they would be recording videos. They stopped in front of Michael’s car with Ray waiting for him to open the car.

 

“You gonna open the door or what?” asked Ray.

 

“Ray, is there something wrong?”

 

“What? I just wanna get in the car?” replied Ray, confused by what Michael was asking.

 

“You’ve been staring into space since lunch, barely talked during any of our videos, and have done like no work at all!”

 

 _Oh fuck_ , thought Ray, _Am I really being that obvious? Jesus Christ, I didn’t think they’d notice! God I must’ve looked like a fucking idiot, just staring at my monitor the entire day!_

 

Michael saw the look of panicking on Ray’s face and immediately thought back to what he said. It sounded pretty petty and most likely Ray’s going through some hard shit right now. Michael shouldn’t be so nosy and shouldn’t butt into business that doesn’t have any place for him.

 

“Look,” Michael began, “I don’t think it’s any of my business, but if there’s something bothering you, I’m here to talk. Okay?” Michael looked to Ray for a response.

 

“Yeah dude,” Ray replied, “I mean team better friends, right?” Michael and Ray broke into smiles and got into the car. Any tension between them was clear. For tonight.

**OoOoOoO**

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at my tumblr (alxxah) or in the comments.


End file.
